Modern transportation machines have migrated away from assemblies made of metal, such as aluminum to composite materials to reduce weight and increase strength. The manufacture of these composite materials involves the use of reusable components that may be partially or wholly surrounded by the finished assembly. Removing these reusable components may create a hazard if an attachment slips during removal but alternatively may damage the reusable component if too much gripping force is applied.